Czerwony atrament
by Elfikowa
Summary: Co może wyniknąć z wypisywania nieprzychylnych komentarzy pod adresem profesora Snape'a? I jak bardzo źle może być, kiedy wspomniana lista tychże komentarzy trafi do rąk głównego zainteresowanego? TŁUMACZENIE
1. Chapter 1

Tytuł: Czerwony atrament

Autor: loupgarou1750

Oryginał: . #cutid1

Tłumacz: Elfikowa

Beta: unbelievable

Zgoda: Czekam

Paring: SS/HP

Rating: G

1. Jest brzydki.

**Chyba miałeś na myśli frapujący albo charakterystyczny.**

2. Ma haczykowaty nos. To przywodzi nas do punktu pierwszego - jest brzydki. Słyszałem, że mężczyźni z dużymi nosami...

**Twoje pierwsze stwierdzenie jest prawdą, choć wolimy nazywać tą szczególną, rodzinną pamiątkę "rzymskim" nosem. Jeśli chodzi o kolejne zdanie - patrz na moją korektę do punktu pierwszego. Co do ostatniej części, to cieszę się, że znowu napisałeś coś poprawnego - dla odmiany. **

3. Ma tłuste włosy. To znów prowadzi do punktu pierwszego - jest brzydki. Chociaż, gdyby je umył... Cóż, włosy mogą wyglądać lepiej, gdy będą czyste, ale on nadal będzie brzydki.

**Osoba z takimi włosami, jak twoje nie powinna być tak szybka do rzucania kamieniami. Ponadto proponuję, żebyś spróbował użerać się każdego dnia, przez całą dobę z kretynami pokroju Longbottoma. Zobaczymy, jak wtedy będziesz wyglądał. **

4. Jego cera... Jakie to było słowo? Ziemista. Jego cera jest ziemista. Innymi słowy: jest tak blady, że wygląda jak chodzący trup. Co po raz kolejny sprowadza nas do punktu pierwszego - jest brzydki.

**Byłoby inaczej, gdybym miał czas na wygrzewanie się na słońcu jak jakiś nudny cymbał i gracz Quidditcha. **

5. Jego palce są żółte. Znów wracamy do punktu pierwszego - jest brzydki. Oczywiście, żeby być uczciwym, trzeba przyznać, że ma naprawdę ładne dłonie. Tyle, że żółte. Zastanawiam się, czy miałby ochotę... Nieważne. Punkt pierwszy - jest brzydki.

**Moje dłonie są ładne, nieprawdaż? Obawiam się, że trafiłeś na moją małą próżność. **

6. Ma krzywe, żółte zęby. To znów przywodzi nas do punktu pierwszego i wszyscy się ze mną zgodzą - jest brzydki.

**Tak, cóż, nie wszyscy mamy takich przodków, jak panna Granger. Chociaż dla jasności muszę dodać, że jej rodzice - mugolscy stomatolodzy - nieszczególnie jej pomogli, czyż nie? **

7. = 1 Zabawne, jak to działa.

**Zabawne, że po zsumowaniu wychodzi wiek, w którym musiałbyś być, zanim zastanowiłbym się nad daniem ci tego, czego coraz bardziej chcesz. **

8. Miło pachnie.

**Twoje hormony najwyraźniej spłynęły po piórze. **

8. Jest sarkastycznym, skąpym, głupim, okropnym dupkiem. Nienawidzę go.

**Jestem dowcipnym, skąpym, inteligentnym, seksownym dupkiem, co wychodzi ci wyłącznie na dobre. Proszę, spójrz na moją korektę do punktu siódmego. **

**Szlaban, panie Potter, raz w tygodniu do końca semestru. Zrelaksuj się. Nie będzie głupiego wymachiwania różdżkami. **

**Jednakże, w świetle tej listy (i młodzieńczej wylewności, dzięki której ją spłodziłeś), może chciałbyś wykorzystać tę okazję do praktyki twoich umiejętności z nauczycielem, który - po tym wszystkim - jest mistrzem nie tylko eliksirów?**


	2. Chapter 2

Tytuł: Czerwony atrament 2

Oryginał: . #cutid1

Autor: loupgarou1750

Tłumacz: Elfikowa

Zgoda: Czekam.

Paring: HP/SS

Rating: PG-13

Harry Potter jęknął i przebiegł dłonią po czarnych włosach, które teraz były w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż przedtem. Jego wzrok śmigał od tablicy stojącej na przedzie klasy eliksirów, na której wypisane były pytania testowe, do niemal pustej kartki leżącej przed nim. Z jękiem położył głowę na blacie ławki. Odpowiedział tylko na jedno pytanie i nie był pewien, czy w ogóle zrobił to poprawnie. Nie uczył się poprzedniej nocy. Nie mógł tego zrobić, ponieważ miał trening quidditcha. Dlaczego Snape robił wszystkie testy dzień po regularnych treningach Gryfonów? Głupie pytanie…

Chłopak starał się uczyć. Naprawdę. Był tak bardzo zmęczony, a jego głowę wypełniały myśli o jednej, jedynej sprawie. O zdarzeniu. O cholernej liście! Snape odpowiedział na każdy punkt! Co w konsekwencji sprawiło, że Chłopiec - Który - Przeżył stał się Chłopcem - Który - Ma - Niekończący - Się - Szlaban.

Potter westchnął. Wiedział, że otrzymał go z własnej winy. Jakim trzeba być idiotą, żeby zapisać coś takiego na zwykłej kartce papieru, którą Snape mógł z łatwością znaleźć? Westchnął ponownie. Nienawidził warzenia mikstur. Nienawidził testów. Nienawidził Snape'a. Na dodatek siedział właśnie w klasie eliksirów, nie mogąc poradzić sobie z pytaniami, a profesor rzucał mu nienawistne spojrzenie. Och. Nienawistne spojrzenie Snape'a. Racja. Musi wyglądać na zapracowanego.

Nie odnajdując sensu w bezmyślnym gapieniu się na eliksir, chłopak wyjął swój dziennik z torby, zanurzył pióro w atramencie i zajął się pisaniem.

Piętnaście minut później Harry odłożył pióro, słysząc głos mężczyzny.

– Czas minął. Jestem pewien, że wasze testy utrzymają fatalne standardy. Upewnijcie się, że zapisaliście nazwisko u góry pergaminu i wyjmijcie swoje dzienniki eliksirów.

Przez klasę przebiegł zbiorowy jęk. Tylko Hermiona wyglądała na spokojną. Przez chwilę Potter nienawidził jej tak samo mocno jak Snape'a.

Opróżnił swoją torbę w poszukiwaniu zeszytu, po czym przeklął pod nosem.

– Wszystko w porządku, Harry? – Hermiona brzmiała na zaniepokojoną.

– Nie wziąłem pieprzonego dziennika – wyszeptał chłopak.

– Harry! – Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą. – Wiedziałeś, że…

– Och, zamknij się, Hermiono. Wiem, że powinienem mieć go na każdych zajęciach. Po prostu zapomniałem, dobrze? – Przewrócił oczami i spojrzał na Rona, który patrzył na niego raczej nerwowo.

– Cóż, ja mam swój, kumplu. Wolałem go zabrać, chociaż nie napisałem w nim nic od miesiąca.

– Och, Ron – mruknęła panna Granger.

Brunet poczuł, że włos zjeżył mu się na karku.

– Potter. Granger. Weasley. Wolałbym, żebyście zrezygnowali z bezmyślnego gadania w mojej klasie. Wracajcie do pracy.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, wyprostował plecy i spojrzał wprost w oczy Snape'a.

– Nie mam swojego dziennika eliksirów, sir. Mógłbym nadrobić to później?

Marna nadzieja, ale chłopak musiał spróbować.

Czarne oczy zabłyszczały złośliwie.

– Nie widzę powodu przedłużania terminu tylko dlatego, że dyrektor i reszta grona pedagogicznego przymyka oko na każde twoje wykroczenie.

Potter powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami na protekcjonalny ton głosu mężczyzny. Zdążył się przyzwyczaić do uwag Snape'a, dotyczących jego statusu szkolnej gwiazdy.

– Moje instrukcje na początku semestru były jasne, Potter. Dzienniki eliksirów mają być prowadzone podczas każdej lekcji.

– Tak, sir, wiem. Po prostu zapom…

– Zdaje się, że mnie pan nie zrozumiał, panie Potter. – Słowa Severusa w pewien sposób wykraczały poza osobę Harry'ego. Coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że chłopak bał się jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle.

– S... sir?

– Twój dziennik eliksirów jest tutaj. – Snape zacisnął palce na zeszycie młodzieńca.

Ten zbladł.

– Uch, panie profesorze, on nie należy do mnie.

Wzrok mężczyzny przesunął się od twarzy chłopaka do notatnika. Snape zacisnął wargi w cienką linię, a kiedy znów się odezwał, w jego głosie zabrzmiał triumf.

– Nonsens, Potter. Poznaję twoje pismo. Normalnie nie miałbyś śmiałości pracować nad czymś innym niż eliksiry w mojej klasie. Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za sprzeczanie się ze mną, Potter.

– Ale sir…

– Dwadzieścia punktów, Potter. Ciągniemy do trzydziestu?

Harry zacisnął usta i jedynie wbijał wzrok w mężczyznę.

– Nie testuj mnie, chłopcze.

Snape wsunął dziennik Harry'ego pod ramię, a następnie wyciągnął rękę po notatniki Rona i Hermiony. Oboje szybko wetknęli do nich swoje testy, po czym wręczyli je profesorowi.

Trio pospiesznie spakowało swoje rzeczy i ruszyło do drzwi.

Dwa kroki od wolności, Złoty Chłopiec zatrzymał się i odwrócił. W tym momencie Mistrz Eliksirów znów się odezwał.

– Jest mi pan winien jeden szlaban, raz w tygodniu, aż do końca semestru, panie Potter. Pomyślałem, że pan Filch mógłby go nadzorować, ale okazało się, iż ma inne zajęcia. Spodziewam się ciebie w moim biurze, zaraz po obiedzie.

Harry kiwnął głową i odwrócił się z powrotem do drzwi.

– Wiem dokładnie, jak długo zajmuje dojście z Wielkiej Sali do mojego gabinetu, Potter. Nie marnuj czasu. W przeciwnym razie będę zmuszony odebrać Gryffindorowi kolejne punkty.

Chłopak odczekał jeszcze chwilę, a kiedy Snape nie dodał nic więcej, wyszedł z klasy.

Jego przyjaciele czekali na niego na zewnątrz.

– Harry! Zaczekaj! – zawołał Ron. Kiedy jego przyjaciel nie odpowiedział, rudzielec obrócił się i spojrzał na Hermionę. – Co to miało być? Szlaban co tydzień aż do końca semestru? Co on narobił?

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i, chwytając przyjaciela za nadgarstek, ruszyła w kierunku, w którym poszedł Potter.

Harry nie odezwał się słowem, dopóki nie minął głównego korytarza i nie znalazł się w wystarczającej odległości od klasy eliksirów. Rzucił torbę na ziemię, usiadł pod ścianą i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

– Jestem martwy. Jestem martwy. Jestem martwy – wyjękiwał co chwilę.

– Co się stało? – zapytali przyjaciele w tym samym czasie.

– Snape mnie zabije.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na Weasleya, który jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

– Wiem, że to Snape, ale to tylko szlaban, kumplu. Nawet jeśli odbywa się co tydzień do końca semestru.

– Nic nie rozumiecie.

– Racja, nie rozumiemy, więc nam wyjaśnij.

Harry znów jęknął.

– Napisałem listę. On ją znalazł i teraz mnie zabije.

– Jaką listę?

– Rzeczy, których w nim nienawidzę. Numer jeden: jest brzydki. Dwa: ma haczykowaty nos. Trzy: ma tłuste włosy. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. To było totalnie głupie. A potem po prostu ją gdzieś rzuciłem. Snape ją znalazł i za to dostałem szlaban. On. Mnie. Zabije.

– Och, Harry. Powiedz, że żartujesz – westchnęła Hermiona.

Ron tylko się roześmiał.

– To nie jest zabawne! – krzyknął Potter.

– Przepraszam. – Rudzielec miał na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby wyglądać na skruszonego. – Co powiedział, kiedy ją przeczytał?

– Szlaban. Powiedział, że mam szlaban. Jestem martwy.

Chłopak nie patrzył na swoich przyjaciół. Z jakiegoś powodu nie wyjawił im wszystkiego. Ani słowa o czerwonych dopiskach Snape'a i o tym, że lista spoczywała teraz w jego kieszeni. Naprawdę nie chciał ich okłamywać, ale musiał w samotności zastanowić się nad tym, co mężczyzna podopisywał.

Musiał pomyśleć.

Snape siedział przy swoim biurku, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach, nieświadomie zgadzając się ze słowami Pottera.

_Jesteś cholernym głupcem, Severusie. Co cię opętało, żeby zwrócić ten śmieszny pergamin wstrętnemu bachorowi? _

Mężczyzna otrząsnął się i zerknął na stertę testów i czasopism, które musiał przejrzeć. Wyciągnął ze sterty jeden sprawdzian, podniósł pióro i zaczął bezmyślnie wpatrywać się w pergamin.

Czy ten bachor mógłby być jeszcze bardziej denerwujący? Na dodatek wykazuje oznaki jakiegoś ledwie zauważalnego poczucia humoru.

_Przyznaj się, Severusie, czytanie i odpowiadanie na tą listę było jedną z najzabawniejszych chwil od wielu miesięcy. _

Snape otrząsnął się ponownie i mruknął sam do siebie:

– Pozwól mi przeczytać inne urocze ciekawostki na mój temat.

Zdjął dziennik Harry'ego z wierzchu stosu. Dotknął go różdżką, łamiąc zamykające zaklęcie, które nałożył na niego właściciel. Otwierając go, zaczął czytać.

_Prywatny dziennik Harry'ego Pottera._

_Naprawdę prywatny. _

_Nie dotykać._

_Ciebie też mam na myśli._

Snape parsknął na te prymitywne ostrzeżenia i trupią czaszkę wymalowaną poniżej. To wyglądało na wyjątkowo niedojrzały gest - nawet jak na Pottera.

_To lekcja dla ciebie, Severusie. On już nie jest dzieckiem, a tym bardziej niemowlęciem. _

Szybko przerzucił kilka stron i zdał sobie sprawę, iż chłopak zaczął prowadzić dziennik już w pierwszej klasie. Nie miał żadnego interesu w czytaniu notatek jedenastoletniego chłopca, niepokojącego się o swoją egzystencję.

_Może później, Severusie. _

Przerzucił kartki, kierując się niemal na sam koniec. Jego oczy błyszczały. Inna lista.

Zastanawiał się, jakie nowe zniewagi wymyślił Potter.

Mężczyzna podniósł pióro i zaczął czytać. Prawie natychmiast zanurzył stalówkę w czerwonym atramencie.

_Severusie, to nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Jeszcze chwilę temu żałowałeś…_

– Och, zamknij się – mruknął Snape z irytacją i zaczął pisać.

1. Frapujący albo charakterystyczny w najgorszym możliwym znaczeniu.

**Masz ograniczoną wyobraźnię, Potter. Pomyśl o wszystkich rzeczach, które mogłeś napisać zamiast tego. Mianowicie: zastanawiam się, czy jego matka musiała płacić dzieciom sąsiadów za to, żeby się z nim bawiły? Albo: może zamiast tytułu Mistrza Eliksirów powinien przyjąć tytuł Najokropniejszego Ulubieńca Hagrida. Możliwości są niezliczone, jeśli tylko włożysz w to odrobinę wysiłku. **

_Co dokładnie miałeś na myśli, pisząc o przykładaniu się, hm? _

2. Rzymski! Haha! Widziałem zdjęcia. Rzymianie mogli mieć duże nosy, ale nie wyglądali tak, jakby mogli nimi łowić ryby. Jego nos jest haczykowaty! W wielu rzeczach miałem rację! Na przykład: jest brzydki.

**Zastanawiam się, jakim gatunkiem ryby jesteś? Zdaje mi się, że bardzo mocno osadzoną na mój hak. **

_Och, bardzo subtelne, Severusie. _

– Powiedziałem, żebyś się zamknął!

3. Bezczelny! Nie ma nic złego w moich włosach! Przynajmniej są czyste, a ja nie jestem brzydki. Zrzuca winę na Neville'a. Tak trudno jest się wykąpać? Tak czy siak, myślę, że „rzucanie oszczerstwami" brzmiałoby lepiej.

**Uważasz, że jestem bezczelny? Zdumiewające stwierdzenie jak na bachora, którego włosy wyglądają tak, jakby zagnieździł się w nich Pettigrew. Nie masz pojęcia, jak wiele kosztuje mnie napisanie tego, ale muszę przyznać ci rację - „oszczerstwa" brzmiałyby lepiej. Szczerze, jestem zaskoczony, że znasz takie słowo. Zobaczymy, czy dasz radę je przeliterować. **

4. Grr… Nie jestem głupim graczem quidditcha! Dobra, może jestem, ale przynajmniej nikt nie nazywa mnie tłustym, brzydkim dupkiem. Nie spędzam całego dnia, wygrzewając się na słońcu. Wyglądam, jakbym miał na to czas? Muszę łapać znicze! Muszę zabić Czarnego Pana!

**To dowodzi, iż jesteś durnym graczem quidditcha. Mając tyle czasu, Czarny Pan zdąży urządzić jeszcze kilka miłych, długich scen terroru. Zastanawiam się, czy przez to całe wygrzewanie na słońcu zostały ci jakieś nieopalone fragmenty?**

_Może chcesz to określić nieco dokładniej, Severusie? Biorąc pod uwagę czas i zdolności, chłopak jest wystarczająco bystry, żeby połączyć fakty. _

_Kojarzenie faktów jest dokładnie tym, czego chcemy, czyż nie, Severusie? _

– Zamknij się – warknął ponownie Snape i zanurzył stalówkę w atramencie.

5. „Moja mała próżność". Co za bzdury! Jak ktoś tak brzydki może być jednocześnie tak zarozumiały? Gdyby od czasu do czasu używał dłoni do czegoś innego niż ważenie eliksirów, nie wyglądałyby tak źle. Nawet on może zmienić usposobienie. Haha. Myślę, że wyziewy z mikstur wchłaniają się głębiej niż tylko w jego włosy.

**Do czego powinienem używać dłoni, hm? Może miałbym owinąć je wokół twojej chudej szyi i mocno ścisnąć? Lub lepiej wokół czegoś zupełnie innego? **

_Uważaj, Severusie, stąpasz po bardzo kruchym lodzie. _

– Potter nie jest wystarczająco bystry, by zrozumieć cokolwiek – stwierdził pewnie mężczyzna.

6. Nie ma nic złego w zębach Hermiony. Zostały skrócone przez mały czar. Haha. Mały czar. Myślę, że ktoś jeszcze powinien go użyć i to nie tylko do zębów.

**Udowodniono, że gra słów jest najwyższą formą dowcipu, jak również, iż oznacza najniższą formę poczucia humoru. Muszę przyznać, że skłaniam się ku drugiemu stwierdzeniu. **

7. Tak, Snape, potrafię liczyć. Hm, to nie brzmi tak dobrze bez gestykulacji. On nie ma pojęcia, czego chcę. Myślę… On nie może… Nawet ja nie wiem, czego chcę. Chodzi o to… Och, do diabła z tym! Chyba jestem w tarapatach.

**Bez wątpienia. Zastanawiam się, czy twoje umiejętności matematyczne odpowiadają wiedzy w innych dziedzinach. Może są zbliżone do twoich zdolności w warzeniu eliksirów - ledwie zauważalne. Albo do innych, szczególnych umiejętności. W tym przypadku byłyby dość imponujące, biorąc pod uwagę twój młody wiek. **

_Przystopuj, Severusie. Zaczynasz przesadzać. Co, jeśli chłopak zrozumie sens twoich słów? _

– Mentalność Pottera można przyrównać do mentalności hipogryfa. Nie rozpoznałby dwuznaczności nawet, gdyby ugryzła go w tyłek.

Mężczyzna zanurzył stalówkę raz jeszcze.

_Być może, ale z całą pewnością rozpozna ciebie, kiedy ugryziesz go w tyłek. _

8a. Przynajmniej mam hormony. Założę się, że on stracił je lata temu. Zimna ryba. Haha. Mógłby zawiesić się na swoim własnym nosie. Prawdopodobnie to jedyna rzecz, jaką mógłby zrobić.

**Byłbyś zaskoczony rzeczami, które mógłbym zrobić. Nie słyszałeś żadnych pogłosek na temat spotkań „wszyscy-razem" Czarnego Pana? **

**Ponadto, sugeruję, żebyś spojrzał na moją korektę do punktu drugiego. Utwierdzasz mnie w przekonaniu, że jesteś naprawdę mocno osadzony na tym haku, Potter. **

8b. Nienawidzę go. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że jest dowcipny - kiedy obraża kogoś innego. Och, Merlinie, zgadzamy się w czymś. Inteligentny. Tak, tak, nie da się ukryć. Seksowny? Nie będę o tym myślał, zważywszy na fakt, iż jest brzydki. Dupek. Ej! To już dwie rzeczy, w których się zgadzamy. W każdej chwili świat może przestać wirować wokół własnej osi!

**Wyobraź sobie świat wirujący wokół mojej osi, Potter. **

_Och, doprawdy, Severusie! _

Mężczyzna usiadł wygodniej w fotelu i poprawił szaty, które nagle stały się dziwnie napięte.

9. Zastanawiam się co miał na myśli, pisząc o praktyce moich umiejętności. I co rozumie przez „mistrz nie tylko eliksirów"? Nie będzie głupiego machania różdżkami. W porządku. To było zabawne. Nie mam pojęcia czy pisał poważnie i czy w takim razie powinienem się martwić. Szlaban raz w tygodniu do końca semestru. To nieuczciwe. Nie prosiłem go, żeby czytał moje prywatne notatki. Wstrętny, brzydki, wredny dupek! No cóż, pewnie nie powinienem był pisać listy na kawałku pergaminu. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ją zgubiłem i że to właśnie on ją znalazł. Jakie były szanse? Dość duże, jak widać. Od teraz będę trzymał wszystko w moim dzienniku. To powinno być wystarczająco bezpieczne.

Snape rozważał wszystkie dziewięć punktów listy. Humor tej sytuacji został przyćmiony przez coś zupełnie innego. Coś, co sprawiło, że jego spodnie stały się przyciasne.

Spiorunował wzrokiem swoje kolana.

– Opadnij, ty nędzny łączniku z mózgiem!

– Profesorze Snape?

Severus poderwał głowę.

– Czego chcesz, Potter? – warknął.

Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

– Mój szlaban…

Snape spojrzał na niewielki zegar, stojący na biurku. Wskazówka w kształcie ręki wskazywała "czas na szlaban głupiego bachora".

– Racja. Nie stój tak. Wejdź. – Mężczyzna zaczął się podnosić, po czym szybko usiadł z powrotem. – Przestań! – szepnął, patrząc w dół z wściekłością.

_Wszystko się wyda, Severusie. _

– Sir?

– Co, Potter?

– Eee… nie dosłyszałem ostatniej rzeczy, którą pan powiedział.

– To nie było skierowane do ciebie, idioto!

– O-okej… Eee… co mam dla pana zrobić?

– Co? – Głos Snape'a przeszedł w szept, a jego wzrok niemal wwiercał się w Harry'ego.

– Co z moim szlabanem?

Mężczyzna zachowywał się trochę bardziej niż dziwnie.

_To dobrze czy źle? Nie bądź głupi, Harry. To Snape! Zaniepokojony Snape nie wróży niczego dobrego. Oczywiście, jego dłonie… Dosyć. Nie zamierzam kontynuować tej myśli. Dlaczego on tak na mnie patrzy? _

– Szlaban. Tak. Daj mi chwilę, Potter. Myślałem o czymś, kiedy wszedłeś…

Och, na Boga! Severusie, opanuj się! Chciałby coś dla mnie zrobić? Szlaban! Co ma zrobić w ramach szlabanu?!

Harry dreptał nerwowo w miejscu. Profesor wciąż na niego patrzył. Było coś odmiennego w jego wyglądzie. Coś dzikiego. Coś nie Snape'owego. Nie mogąc wytrzymać intensywnego spojrzenia, chłopak odwrócił głowę. Pobladł, gdy zauważył swój dziennik na biurku. Był zamknięty. Czy to znaczy, że mężczyzna jeszcze go nie przeczytał?

_Och, proszę, nie mógł go czytać. Proszę. _

– Eee, profesorze? Starałem się powiedzieć to panu wcześniej. To nie jest mój dziennik eliksirów, tylko prywatny notes. Wiem, że nie powinienem pisać w nim w trakcie lekcji, ale mogę go odzyskać? Proszę? Przyniosłem dziennik eliksirów.

Snape zamrugał. Spojrzał na zeszyt leżący na biurku, a potem na Gryfona. Zamrugał raz jeszcze. Jego ramiona drgnęły. Gdy ponownie otworzył oczy, coś w nich mignęło. Jego wzrok stał się dziki.

– Szybko zorientowałem się, że to, co czytałem, nie było w rzeczywistości twoim dziennikiem eliksirów, a raczej odpychającym wglądem w młodzieńczy, nieposkromiony popęd płciowy.

_Uważaj, Severusie. Dobrze wiesz, że w twoim przypadku to graniczy z flirtem. _

Przez ułamek sekundy Harry widział w oczach mężczyzny coś, co łudząco przypominało iskierkę dobrego humoru. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, odparował:

– Istnieje powód, dla którego używa pan tak wielkich słów czy to raczej rodzaj… rekompensaty?

_Hehe. Dobre, Harry. _

Chłopak nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Odbił piłeczkę.

Severus wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech. Jego oczy wciąż błyszczały. Zdawały się być jakoś bardziej obsydianowe niż zazwyczaj. Po chwili jego usta drgnęły.

– Panie Potter – zaczął jedwabiście. – Ja, w przeciwieństwie do pana, nie jestem słabo rozwiniętym cymbałem i nie istnieje powód, dla którego musiałbym sobie coś rekompensować.

– Och! Może i nie jestem wysoki, ale wzrost to moja jedyna wada.

Szybka riposta chłopaka została nagrodzona wolnym mrugnięciem i (na brodę Merlina!) prawdziwym uśmiechem - choć trzeba przyznać, iż był on trochę złowieszczy.

– Cóż, przypuszczam, iż będę musiał uwierzyć ci na słowo.

Harry wyprostował ramiona, szczycąc się swoją gryfońską odwagą.

– Nie musi mi pan wierzyć na słowo, profesorze. Jestem skłonny do udowodnienia swojego stwierdzenia.

Usta Snape'a skręciły się w dziwny sposób, jakby chciał się równocześnie roześmiać i coś odwarknąć.

– Czy liczba dwadzieścia jeden ma dla ciebie znaczenie, Potter?

– Nie bardzo. Chociaż jest całkiem ładna. Lepsza niż, powiedzmy, szesnaście.

– Mmm. Może tak, może nie. Usiądź, Potter. Zechcesz to przeczytać? – Severus przesunął dziennik Harry'ego po blacie biurka. – Właściwie, umiesz czytać?

– Owszem.

Bardzo zabawne. Palant.

– Gdy jesteś w mojej obecności, zwracaj się do mnie z należytym szacunkiem, Potter. Wystarczy „profesorze" albo „sir". – Wąskie usta drgnęły. – Jako mistrz mojej sztuki muszę przyznać, że „sir" jest zarówno bardziej przyjazne, jak i odpowiedniejsze. Pozwolę ci jednak wybrać samemu.

– Tak jest, sir. – Harry zatrzepotał rzęsami w ironicznym geście.

Przez chwilę usta Severusa pozostały otwarte. Zamknął je ze słyszalnym mlaśnięciem. Gryfon uśmiechnął się.

– Proszę. – Mężczyzna machnął ręką w kierunku krzesła. – Usiądź. – Przesunął dziennik na brzeg blatu. – Czytaj.

Potter spojrzał na zeszyt. Zastanawiał się czy powinien być podniecony, czy raczej przestraszony na widok czerwonego atramentu. Usiadł i zaczął przeglądać dopiski.

– Na głos.

Harry wciągnął ze świstem powietrze.

– Co?

– Co, sir – poprawił Snape.

– Eee, racja.

– Racja, sir. Szczerze mówiąc, jeśli nie jesteś w stanie wykonać najprostszych poleceń, nie widzę też sensu w kontynuowaniu naszej rozmowy, nie sądzisz?

– Nie wiem. To co robimy? – Chłopak uśmiechnął się, a jego zielone oczy błyszczały. – Sir – dodał szybko.

– Czytaj na głos, chłopcze – polecił Severus.

Harry, którego usta nagle zrobiły się niesamowicie suche, przełknął głośno.

– Numer jeden – wychrypiał. Znów przełknął, starając się desperacko zwiększyć ilość śliny. – Numer… – Niedobrze. Wargi wciąż były suche.

Usta Snape'a znów drgnęły, jakby chciał się roześmiać. Wyjął fiolkę z szuflady biurka i wręczył ją Harry'emu.

– Wypij.

Chłopak spojrzał podejrzliwie na naczynie.

– Co to? – Widząc uniesione brwi mężczyzny, poprawił się szybko. – Co to, sir?

Severus przewrócił oczami.

– Afrodyzjak, Potter – mruknął sarkastycznie.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Och, racja, sir. – Chwycił fiolkę i szybko wychylił jej zawartość. Rozdzielił na chwilę wargi, przed oblizaniem ich z entuzjazmem.

Po raz kolejny Snape przez chwilę nie zamykał ust. Bezczelny, impertynencki bachor! Mikstura nie zawierała żadnych składników, które wzmagałyby popęd płciowy. Jej zadaniem było jedynie oczyszczenie gardła. Severus zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, iż chłopak doskonale o tym wiedział, ale jednocześnie skwapliwość, z jaką Gryfon odrzucił ten fakt była całkiem… satysfakcjonująca.

Mężczyzna odchrząknął.

– Tak, dobrze. Kontynuuj, Potter. – Uniósł brew. – I powiedz mi, jeśli poczujesz jakieś… przewrotne doznanie.

– Dobrze, sir. Och, chyba jest lepiej. Już nie chrypię. Co jest w tym eliksirze, Sna… sir? Nie był tak ohydny jak inne mikstury. – Harry także uniósł brew. – Trochę słony. Może nieco gorzki, ale też słodki i… kremowy. – Chłopak sugestywnie zmierzył wzrokiem swojego profesora.

Znów usłyszał ciche mlaśnięcie zamykanych ust.

_Jakie to łatwe_, pomyślał.

– Upewnię się, że jeśli dam ci do połknięcia coś jeszcze, będzie to równie smaczne, Potter.

Mężczyzna odwzajemnił spojrzenie, a kącik jego ust uniósł się nieznacznie. Ku jego przyjemności, chłopak zarumienił się.

_To zbyt szybko wymyka się spod kontroli, Severusie. _

– Czytaj.

– Numer jeden:_frapujący albo charakterystyczny w najgorszym możliwym znaczeniu. _Przepraszam, sir.

Snape machnął zbywająco ręką.

– Nie ma za co. Kontynuuj.

– _Masz ograniczoną wyobraźnię, Potter. Pomyśl o wszystkich rzeczach, które mogłeś napisać zamiast tego. Mianowicie: zastanawiam się, czy jego matka musiała płacić dzieciom sąsiadów za to, żeby się z nim bawiły? _– Harry zachichotał. – Rozumiem, co miał pan na myśli. Mogłem napisać coś w stylu: jest tak brzydki, że ojciec prawdopodobnie bił matkę, kiedy była z nim w ciąży. – Chłopak zerknął na profesora, by ocenić reakcję.

– Dokładnie – stwierdził Snape oschle. – Fakt, że zrozumiałeś mój punkt widzenia, jest godny podziwu. Dalej.

– Numer dwa:_ rzymski! Haha! Widziałem zdjęcia. Rzymianie mogli mieć duże nosy, ale nie wyglądali tak, jakby mogli nimi łowić ryby. Jego nos jest haczykowaty!_ – Potter zarumienił się ze wstydu, ale czytał dalej. - _W wielu rzeczach miałem rację! Na przykład: jest brzydki._ Przepraszam…

– Zrozumiałem. Czytaj dalej.

– _Zastanawiam się, jakim gatunkiem ryby jesteś? Zdaje mi się, że bardzo mocno osadzoną na mój hak._ – Chłopak przełknął. Nie odrywając wzroku od pergaminu, mruknął: - Myślę, że zdrową i łatwą do złapania.

– Co pan powiedział, panie Potter?

– Nic, sir. Eee… numer trzy: _bezczelny! Nie ma nic złego w moich włosach! Przynajmniej są czyste, a ja nie jestem brzydki._

Harry przeczytał pozostałą część tak szybko, że aż zabrakło mu tchu. Kiedy dotarł do części o „oszczerstwach", uśmiechnął się.

– Dziękuję, sir. To był komplement, tak?

– Jedyny, jaki kiedykolwiek ode mnie otrzymałeś.

– Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Numer cztery… – Harry zatrzymał się nagle. Szkarłat pokrył nawet jego szyję.

– Może pan czytać dalej, panie Potter?

– Tak, sir – mruknął chłopak. – I tak…

Severus uniósł pytająco brew.

– Nieopalone fragmenty ciała. Mam jeden.

Krzesło mężczyzny kiwnęło się niebezpiecznie. Snape machnął ręką, by złapać równowagę. Zamiast o lite drewno biurka, jego dłoń oparła się o ciepłe ramię Harry'ego. Profesor szarpnął się jak oparzony. Poczuł czerwień, wkradającą się na jego własne policzki.

Gryfon wydawał się tego nie zauważyć. Jego wzrok przeniósł się szybko w dół pergaminu. Mistrz Eliksirów patrzył zafascynowany, jak na twarzy chłopaka wykwitają setki emocji - lekka złość, zawstydzenie, rozbawienie, konsternacja. Łatwo było ustalić, co w danej chwili odczuwa.

Severus usiadł na krawędzi biurka, tyłem do Pottera, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w coraz większej erekcji. Myślał o Cruciatusie, truciznach, Filchu, Szalonookim Moodym. Wszystko na nic. Żadna myśl nie zmniejszyła żaru, który odczuwał. Tak łatwo byłoby posiąść chłopaka. Szesnastolatek nie ma żadnej kontroli nad swoimi hormonami.

_Ty najwyraźniej też._

Snape pochylił głowę i zamknął oczy. Bez trudu można by go wziąć, złamać, wykorzystać i… stop! Uspokój się natychmiast!

Nagle rozległ się trzask przewracanego krzesła. Harry szybko wyminął biurko. Severus otworzył oczy tylko po to, by zobaczyć Pottera, poczerwieniałego i oddychającego z trudem, stojącego bezpośrednio przed nim. Zbyt blisko.

Oczy mężczyzny błysnęły. Wziął głęboki oddech. Kolejny i był już prawie sobą. Jeszcze jeden, po którym maska obojętności wróciła na miejsce. Znów spojrzał na Harry'ego. Ktoś, kto patrzyłby teraz na Mistrza Eliksirów, nie zauważyłby żadnych znaków ostrzegawczych, z wyjątkiem lekko rozszerzonych nozdrzy.

Profesor uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

– Chciał pan coś powiedzieć, panie Potter?

Harry patrzył z niepokojem, jak po zaledwie trzech oddechach twarz mężczyzny zmieniła się z otwartej i pełnej żądzy w szczelnie zamkniętą maskę.

– Mogę. Wiesz to.

– Możesz co?

– Mogę wyobrazić sobie świat wirujący wokół twojej osi.

– Jestem urzeczony, Potter, ale nic z tego. – Snape przymknął oczy.

– Ale… Ty… Ja… – Harry zamrugał, będąc w stanie kompletnej konsternacji.

– Potter, przepraszam. Wysłuchaj mnie uważnie, ponieważ nigdy więcej tego nie powtórzę. Nie jestem człowiekiem, któremu przeprosiny przychodzą łatwo. Bawiła mnie nasza mała wymiana zdań. Dostałem… nauczkę. Nie powinienem był tego robić.

– Napisałeś: wyobraź sobie świat wirujący wokół mojej osi. A ja mogę to zrobić. Chcę…

– Ten świat musi obrócić się jeszcze tysiąc osiemset razy, zanim to się stanie.

– Nie bądź taki zagadkowy – poprosił Gryfon.

– Niech pan nie będzie taki zagadkowy, sir.

Harry uśmiechnął się mimo woli.

– Niech pan nie będzie taki zagadkowy, sir.

Cholerny chłopak. Jest zbyt ujmujący.

– Pięć lat, panie Potter. Tysiąc osiemset obrotów ziemi wokół własnej osi.

– Nadal nie wiem, o co panu chodzi, sir.

Snape położył dłonie na ramionach Gryfona, odpierając ochotę zmiażdżenia go w zaborczym uścisku. Obrócił go, ułożył dłoń między jego łopatkami i popchnął łagodnie w kierunku drzwi.

– Nie, dopóki nie skończysz dwudziestu jeden lat.

Harry starał się cofnąć, ale Severus trzymał go mocno. Jeśli teraz na niego spojrzy…

– Możesz mnie mieć.

Chłopak nie mógł uwierzyć, że został odrzucony.

– Nie.

– Chcesz tego. Wiem to.

– Tak.

– Ale nic z tym nie zrobimy?

– Dokładnie, Potter. Widać, że wyniosłeś coś z tego szlabanu. Po raz pierwszy od lat wykorzystałeś swój mózg.

Mężczyzna zostawił Harry'ego przed drzwiami, zanim wrócił do swojego biurka. Spojrzał z roztargnieniem na stos testów i czasopism, by po chwili znów zerknąć na chłopaka.

– Jest pan niesamowitym, tłustym, brzydkim draniem, sir.

Ponieważ Gryfon nie mógł go zobaczyć, Severus pozwolił sobie na smutny uśmiech.

– Racja, panie Potter. Widzimy się w najbliższy czwartek. Nie przynoś różdżki. Nie będziesz jej potrzebował.

– Cholernie niewiarygodny.

– Język, Potter. Pilnuj się albo następny czwartek spędzisz z panem Filchem.

Harry zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku drzwi, po czym obrócił się. Snape poczuł absurdalną ulgę, widząc uśmiech na jego twarzy.

– Wiesz, że dałeś mi afrodyzjak?

Usta mężczyzny drgnęły.

– Tak?

– Smakował świetnie. Użyj go kiedyś jako bazy do nowego eliksiru. – Szmaragdowe oczy błyszczały.

– Wezmę to pod uwagę, panie Potter.

– Zrób to.

Dwa kroki do drzwi.

– Profesorze?

Snape westchnął.

– Tak, panie Potter?

– To będzie w porządku, kiedy użyję różdżki, gdy nie będzie pana w okolicy, prawda?

– Masz szesnaście lat. Nie spodziewałbym się niczego innego.

– A jeśli myślę o zaczarowaniu pana?

– Gra słów jest najniższą formą poczucia humoru, Potter.

Harry spojrzał na niego, po czym roześmiał się krótko. Stał już pod drzwiami, kiedy znów się odwrócił.

– Gdybyś wiedział, na jak wiele sposobów można mnie zdenerwować.

– Zrób mi listę, Potter – zadrwił Severus. – Zrób mi listę.

~Fin~


End file.
